


I was findig myself, and I found you along the way

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es profesor de Introducción a la historia de la iconografía en el arte (olé) en la Universdad y Stiles es su alumno por casualidad. Con un alumno tan desmotivado, Derek intenta encontrar el modo de hacer que al menos preste atención. Lo que no imagina Stiles es que reencontrará el camino y un compañero de viaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was findig myself, and I found you along the way

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el AI de esteenwolf (en LJ) para lucilatorres

La vida universitaria real está muy lejos de lo que Stiles imaginaba cuando fantaseaba con ello en clase de economía mientras Finstock divagaba o se metía con Greenberg.

Por aquel entonces la promesa de la libertad, la excitación por el comienzo real de su vida, hacían que sus nervios no cupieran dentro de su propia piel.

 

Recuerda el día en que tuvo que hacer su primera matrícula. La emoción, las ganas de saber… Ahora, esperando en la interminable cola de secretaría para poder completar y sellar la matrícula de su último semestre antes de graduarse, todo ha cambiado. Toda esa energía y ganas de comerse el mundo, sin preocuparse demasiado porque tienes toda la vida por delante, han desaparecido por completo.

Stiles recoge su mochila del suelo y se la cuelga al hombro cuando la secretaria le llama. Solo tiene que señalar las asignaturas que estudiará ese último semestre, firmar y recoger los papeles necesarios para que los de la beca paguen a la universidad. O eso cree.

 

-Señor Stilinski. Me temo que hay un problema. Le faltan créditos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta extrañado.

-Mire aquí, le faltan créditos si quiere graduarse este verano.

-Eso es imposible. El profesor Harris me prometió  esos créditos si le ayudaba en su proyecto.

-Aquí no aparecen créditos extra por ningún tipo de trabajo, señor. Debe escoger otra asignatura más para cubrir esos créditos o no podrá graduarse con su promoción.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de solucionar esto?

-Puede ir a hablar con los consejeros estudiantiles, quizá haya sido un malentendido. Pero le recomiendo que escoja una asignatura. Es más fácil darse de baja en una clase que darse de alta cuando el plazo esté cerrado.

-Joder… -refunfuña. –¿Cuáles son mis opciones?

 

La secretaria le tiende un papel. Stiles ignora el nombre de las asignaturas, buscando directamente por los créditos que necesita. Escogiéndola casi al azar. Una vez completados los trámites, Stiles deja la secretaría en busca de la oficina del consejero estudiantil.

 

***

 

El teléfono suena en medio del apartamento levemente iluminado por la luz procedente de las farolas de la calle y la pantalla del ordenador. Con un gruñido, un hombre estira el brazo, palpando la mesa a su lado intentando dar con el responsable de tal estruendo. Cuando lo haya, descuelga con un gruñido.

-Oh vamos, Derek. Son sólo las 10 de la noche.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Laura?

 

Se oyen murmullos procedentes de la persona que está con su hermana. Si Derek no estuviese aún dormido no le habría costado averiguar quién es.

-Pues para empezar los diez dólares que le debo a Cora por tu culpa.

-¿Qué demonios queréis las dos?

-Saber si eras tan patético para estar en la cama a las 10 de la noche un viernes.

-Vale –les contesta adormilado, cortando la llamada.

 

En lugar de volverse a acomodar en el sillón o de irse a la cama, Derek enciende la luz auxiliar y la televisión, conoce a sus hermanas lo suficiente como para saber que no tardarán en volver a llamar. En efecto, el teléfono no tarda más que un minuto en volver a sonar.

-¿Qué? –responde con voz cansada.

-Oye Der, por qué no te vienes con nosotras a tomar algo –dice esta vez su hermana Cora.

-Cora, esa voz de niña buena dejó de funcionarte a los seis años.

-¡Oh, vamos! Der, tienes que salir un poco. Que te dé el aire.

-Estoy bien así, gracias. Y ahora que habéis ejercido de hermanas, me toca a mí. Tened cuidado, pasadlo bien y dejadme en paz.

 

No hay veneno en su voz, ya no. Sabe bien que sus hermanas sólo lo hacen porque están preocupadas después de su desastrosa relación con John. Pero lo cierto es que la razón de su conducta ermitaña de los últimos tiempos se debe más a lo entregado que está a su trabajo que a un desengaño amoroso.

 

Después de llamar al restaurante chino de la esquina, mientras espera su comida, Derek relee lo último que escribió esa tarde antes de que el sueño lo venciese.

 

***

 

Stiles entra al bar rezongando, con el cabreo aun vibrando en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Isaac extrañado cuando se sienta a su lado en la mesa.

-Ese capullo de Harris.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –pregunta Scott.

-No me ha convalidado todas esas horas ayudándole con créditos. El muy hijo de su madre.

 

Erica le pone una cerveza delante, de la que desaparece la mitad en un trago.

-¡Ey, más despacio Batman! –dice la guapa camarera, volviendo a la barra.

-¿Has ido a hablar con Deaton?

-Sí, dice que si firmé los papeles de las horas dedicadas a ese estudio me lo convalidarán. Pero conociendo a Harris los habrá quemado con tal de fastidiarme.

-¿Quieres que le dé una lección?

-Danny, tu siempre sabes qué decir –le dice pestañeando cual princesa de Disney, granjeándose una colleja de Isaac.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no. No le daré la satisfacción de saber que me ha ganado.  Además, sólo he tenido que coger otra asignatura. Por suerte, no he rebasado mi límite, así que lo cubre la beca.

-¿Otra asignatura? –pregunta Lydia, llegando del brazo con Allison y un Jackson con cara de “no pienso volver a pisar un centro comercial nunca jamás”.

-Harris me jodió y al final he tenido que coger otra asignatura.

-Te dije que no te fiases de él –comenta la pelirroja.  -¿Qué asignatura?

-¿Algo sobre historia, arte o iconografía?

-Dios, ¿ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama? –sonríe Allison.

-No será Introducción a la historia de la iconografía del arte, ¿no? –pregunta Erica mientras trae las copas a los recién llegados.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Por qué?

-Conozco al profesor, te gustará –le dice con un guiño de ojos.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Habéis oído hablar del profesor Hale?

 

***

 

En los días posteriores, Stiles comienza a investigar sobre ese dichoso profesor Hale, capaz de revolucionar incluso a Danny. Tan increíblemente atractivo que ni Isaac puede reprocharle. Cada persona a la que pregunta por el famoso profesor Hale le dice lo mismo: alto, moreno, atractivo… pero con una aparente repulsión a las fotos. Hace unos meses no habría parado de indagar hasta encontrar una foto del hombre, pero su desgana no hacía más que enfatizar la pérdida de la chispa que siempre le había caracterizado.

 

Decide que necesita un café y entra a su cafetería favorita,  un lugar hogareño que combina un delicioso café con la increíble colección de libros raros y de segunda mano propiedad de las hermanas Hale.

 

Un momento… ¿Hermanas Hale?

 

-Ey Cora.

-¡Ey, Stilinski! ¿Lo de siempre?

-Por favor. Oye Cora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Stiles, aunque te dijera que no, eso no te detendría. Pregunta.

-Por casualidad, Laura y tú no tendréis un hermano, ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –pregunta con recelo.

-Es que uno de mis profesores se apellida Hale y me preguntaba si es casualidad.

-¿Derek va a ser tu profesor? –pregunta sorprendida. –Prepárate, es un friki de cuidado.

 

Sorprendido ante el exabrupto de Cora, Stiles arruga la nariz.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que mencioné a unos amigos que me daría clase y todos empezaron a decir lo guapo que era y tenía curiosidad.

 

Cora murmura un asentimiento, mientras termina el café del chico.

-Y no hay una maldita foto de él en ningún lado. Ya sabes que cuando me pica la curiosidad...

-Mamá dice que nos parecemos –dice Laura apareciendo de la nada detrás de Stiles, sobresaltándole.

-Joder no hagas eso –dice llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Prepárate para aburrirte. Der no es muy divertido que digamos.

 

Tras un poco más de charla banal entre los tres, Stiles sale de la cafetería, contrariado, camino de su habitación en la residencia. Al día siguiente comienzan las clases.

 

***

 

No es hasta pasados tres días del comienzo del nuevo semestre que tiene su primera clase con el profesor Hale. Y ninguna de sus averiguaciones le había preparado para lo que encuentra. El hombre, de espaldas mientras organiza el material para la clase y los alumnos se sientan, es lo más parecido a una escultura griega que Stiles haya visto en su vida. Y eso de espaldas. Los hombros anchos, la espalda masculina y ese culo que derivan sus pensamientos a lugares muy oscuros. Cuando se da la vuelta, Stiles siente como la mandíbula se le cae de forma patética ante la visión del hombre. Los ojos de un verde imposible, enmarcados en unas cejas que en otra cara quedarían ridículas, la nariz fina y esos pómulos que está seguro no son humanos. ¡Y la barba! Esa barba que le da un aspecto rudo pero que Stiles está seguro se sentiría sedosa contra la palma de su mano y contra su cara y entre… Stiles se pellizca la pierna para detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

 

El hombre habla, pero él no le escucha, no le llega el sonido de su voz. Está perdido recorriendo y analizando cada milímetro del profesor. La forma en la que ese enorme cárdigan de lana en ochos le sentaría ridículo a alguien como él pero que al hombre le da ese aspecto entre bohemio y hipster que aumenta por mil su atractivo.

 

Cuando Stiles pensaba que no podía ser más perfecto, el profesor Hale se coloca unas gafas de pasta negras y Stiles se deja caer sobre su mesa con un gruñido que en seguida se da cuenta ha sido en voz alta. Sintiéndose ridículo y sonrojado hasta las orejas reza por hacerse invisible, hasta que un carraspeo le hace alzar la mirada de su escondite.

-¿Hay algún problema señor…?

-Stilinski

-¿Algún problema señor Stilinski?

 

Y su voz, extrañamente suave para un hombre de aspecto tan masculino, hace que su corazón se salte un latido y se acelere.

-No, perdón.

 

Desde ese momento, Stiles sabe que está jodido.

 

***

 

Según pasan las semanas, Stiles se da cuenta de que lo único atractivo de esa clase es el profesor. La materia, cómo no, le parece aburrida y estúpida y es que a él el arte nunca le ha llamado la atención. Aunque claro, el profesor Hale podría haber estado hablando de la cosa más interesante del mundo y seguiría mirando embobado como esos vaqueros se le ajustan al culo o como las costuras de su camiseta deben estar tirantes abrazando esos bíceps.

 

Con disimulo, hace un par de fotos al profesor para enviárselas a las chicas y cotillear con ellas. Sabe que debería al menos tomar notas, pero su apatía le hace desistir.

 

No es hasta una semana después que Derek pide a Stiles que espere un segundo antes de marcharse.

-Señor Stilinski, ¿puede esperar un momento?

-Tengo otra clase en 10 minutos.

-Bien. No me extenderé. Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado. Mañana tengo tutoría. Espero verle allí.

-Pero…

-Espero verle allí –repite. -¿No debería irse a su siguiente clase? –insiste al ver que el chico no se mueve.

 

***

 

El tímido golpeo en la puerta sobresalta a Derek, que repasas sus notas ensimismado.

-Adelante.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor Hale?

-Sí. Siéntate.

-Bueno, usted dirá –dice sentándose, ligeramente intimidado por el tono del profesor.

-Esto tiene que acabar señor Stilinski.

-Stiles.

-Me da igual –dice en tono cortante. –Tiene que acabar. Sé que no le interesa lo que enseño que probablemente escogiste esta asignatura por sorteo. No me importa. Tienes que parar.

-¿Parar de qué?

-De estar distraído, de jugar con el móvil, de reírte, de hacerme fotos en cuanto me doy la vuelta –Stiles se sonroja, bajando la mirada a sus manos. -¿Por qué escogiste esta asignatura Stiles? –pregunta más sosegado.

-Termino este año, pero me faltaban créditos –responde avergonzado.

-Así que escogiste mi asignatura sin siquiera mirar de qué trata.

-Más o menos.

 

Derek suspira, más cansado que enfadado.

-¿Se trata sólo de eso? –pregunta con cierta preocupación en la voz.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Stiles se remueve inquieto en su silla, convencido de que Derek le dará una charla sobre su evidente e inapropiado cuelgue.

-He estado preguntando por ahí. Y todos tus profesores coinciden conmigo en que estás descentrado. A lo mejor tienes problemas en casa o en tu vida personal. No es algo que me incumba, lo sé, pero sé que esas cosas pueden influir.

-No… no es eso –dice titubeante.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Trabajo, estudiar, encontrarte con alguien…

-¿No?

-Bien. Vamos, te llevaré a un sitio –le dice Derek recogiendo sus cosas.

 

Los profesores del chico hablan de pérdida de interés, cómo si hubiese perdido el amor por lo que estudia en algún momento en el camino. Hablan también de lo brillante que es a pesar de su excentricidad (que no es poca) y de lo fácil que su atención se pierde saltando de tema en tema. Derek no sabe muy bien por qué, pero siente que tiene que ayudarle. Quizá porque él también se sintió perdido y uno de sus profesores le acogió bajo su manto, recordándole por qué escogió pasar la vida entre libros viejos y pinturas centenarias.

 

Quiere hacer lo mismo por ese chico. No entiende muy bien sus razones, no quiere pararse a pensar en ellas demasiado (porque pensar demasiado en el chico deriva sus pensamientos hacia lo adorable que resulta su nariz o lo incitantes que resultan sus labios y no. Esa es una puerta que cerró hace tiempo y no quiere volver a abrir. No). Tras un rato caminando por la ciudad, Stiles pregunta.

-¿Dónde vamos, profesor?

-Llámame Derek, no estamos en clase. Unos amigos tienen una especie de galería de arte. Se dedican a comprar reproducciones de grandes obras de arte y las exponen en un antiguo almacén. Son cuadros que están en Europa y que no suelen traer para exponer por aquí.

-¿Y me traes aquí por que….?

-Sé que el arte no te interesa. Pero muchos de estos cuadros son más antiguos que el propio país y cuentan mucho más de lo que parece.

 

Adentrándose en el almacén, Derek va hablándole de los mitos paganos reflejados en los cuadros religiosos, en los objetos que parecen ordinarios pero que suponían un código para ojos entrenados, de masones y la inquisición. Stiles escucha en silencio, preguntando de tanto en tanto, intentando ver las cosas con los ojos de Derek, queriendo contagiarse de su pasión. Cuando el de seguridad les dice que es hora de cerrar, ambos se miran sorprendidos, desviando la mirada al reloj enorme que cuelga en la pared. Llevan horas  en ese lugar y ni siquiera han visto completa la primera sala.

-No pretendía entretenerte tanto –dice Derek.

-No. Ha sido interesante. ¿Te apetece un café? –pregunta tentativo.

-Hay una cafetería a dos calles que tiene los mejores brownies del mundo.

 

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Stiles se deja guiar una vez más por Derek. La conversación gira  en torno al mismo tema, pero al terminar su taza y separarse en la boca del metro ambos piensan, camino a casa, que la tarde ha sido más que agradable.

 

***

 

Tras su primera visita al improvisado museo, la curiosidad envuelve a Stiles. Y siendo Stiles, no tarda en investigar sobre los mitos de los que Derek le ha hablado. Sin darse cuenta se le hace de día. Sorprendido, vuelve a sentirse un poco más él.

 

Derek observa desde lejos el cambio que Stiles da. Cómo no tarda en pedir a sus compañeros los apuntes de su clase, cómo va más cargado de libros, cómo le rodea esa energía nerviosa que hace que no pueda parar quieto pero al mismo tiempo mantenga su atención.

 

Aquella visita al museo fue la primera, mas no la última. Apenas una semana después, Stiles le sorprende entrando en su despacho, preguntándole si tiene un momento para solucionarle una duda que le ha surgido mientras investigaba una leyenda de las que hablaron.

 

Poco a poco, lo que empiezan siendo una salida semanal al museo, se convierte en una rutina que va más allá. Al principio es un café después de la visita obligada. Pero con el tiempo no necesitan la excusa del arte o la curiosidad para pasar tiempo juntos. A veces es una cerveza después de una tarde en la biblioteca, a veces es un poco de comida china a domicilio en casa de Derek.

 

***

 

-Últimamente no paras en casa, Der. ¿Verdad, Laura?

-Cierto, Cora. Últimamente cuando llamamos no está nunca.

-¿Habrá conocido a alguien nuestro querido hermano?

 

El tono es burlón, pero la curiosidad sincera. Después de más de un año de casi ermitaño, ver que su hermano vuelve a abrirse al mundo resulta un alivio.

-Sois insoportables.

-Vamos, Der. Llevamos semanas sin vernos, casi ni hablamos por teléfono, siempre estás ocupado. Y ahora venimos a verte y nos encontramos con que has quedado y te estás arreglando para salir.

-¿Quién es él?

-No es ese tipo de cita. Es un alumno al que estoy echando una mano.

-Echando una mano, ¿eh? –dice Cora con tono burlón, guiándole un ojo.

-Sois imposibles.

-No te enfades, Der. Es que, no es muy normal quedar con tu alumno un sábado.

-Somos amigos. Vamos a tomarnos una cerveza mientras vemos el partido.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No sé, unas semanas. Puede que un par de meses, tres como mucho.

-¿Y es guapo?

-Cora… -gruñe Derek.

-Eso significa que sí –le dice Cora a Laura.

-Es mi alumno.

-Sí, pero a partir de junio no lo será –apunta Laura, guiñándole un ojo.

 

Derek consigue echarlas de su casa poco después, apoyándose contra la madera de la puerta, intentando serenarse. Sus hermanas siempre han tenido facilidad para sacarle de quicio. Aunque sabe que es estúpido no puede evitar que las palabras de Laura resuenen en su cabeza.

 

Se da cuenta de que cada vez que se ven fuera de clase, según va conociendo al chico se siente más y más atraído por él. Puede que Stiles no sea un chico que haga que la gente voltee a verle cuando se le cruzan por la calle, pero tiene ese tipo de belleza que te atrapa más y más a medida que le miras. Sabe que está jodido el momento en que encuentra encantadora la forma en la que divaga cuando habla de algo que le interesa, perdiéndose hasta en los detalles más insignificantes.

 

Y no puede evitar quedarse mirando fijamente sus labios cuando los relame, ni apreciar el extraño reflejo en sus ojos cuando le da la luz del sol, ni embobarse al ver lo bien que le sientan esos pantalones caquis (¿a quién demonios le sientan bien a parte de a él?). A veces le parece mutua esa atracción, que en los ojos del chico ve la misma chispa cuando se rozan sus rodillas y que tiene las mismas ganas de separarse de él para volver a casa.

 

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Derek coge sus cosas y sale del apartamento.

 

***

 

-¿Dónde vas tío?

-A ver el partido.

-Eso lo he supuesto a ver que llevas tu camiseta de los Mets. ¿Con quién vas a verlo?

-Con Derek.

-¿Quién? –pregunta extrañado.

-El profesor Hale.

-Ohh…

 

La cara de comprensión y la media sonrisa de su amigo Scott hacen que Stiles comience a titubear.

-Oye, no… no es eso, tío.

-Ya, ¿y qué es? –pregunta con condescendencia.

-Sólo dos amigos que van a ver un partido de baseball.

-Stiles, llevas peinándote más de quince minutos y has planchado la camiseta antes de ponértela.

-¿Y?

-Que creo que te gusta ese tío y que por eso te pones guapo cuando quedas con él. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

-Yo no…

-Conmigo no tienes que ocultarte, tío. Si te gusta, ¿qué más da que sea mayor que tú? Pero ten cuidado, las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos están prohibidas.

-Scott, no es eso. De verdad somos sólo amigos.

-Pero te gustaría que fuese más, ¿no?

-Mira, es verdad que me gusta. No es sólo lo injustamente guapo que es, es… es un tío inteligente y no me manda a la mierda cuando parloteo sobre historia, es más, sigue la conversación y… y es gracioso y cuando se ríe arruga la nariz de forma adorable y…

 

Scott le mira con media sonrisa ante lo evidente de su situación.

-Y estoy jodidísimo.

-Sólo queda un mes de clase, después ya no será tu profesor –le dice Scott levantando las cejas de una forma que pretende ser sugestiva. –Ahora lárgate que llegarás tarde y Allie no tardará en llegar.

 

Hace tiempo que sabe que lo suyo por Derek es mucho más que simple atracción. Del mismo modo que está seguro que no tiene ni la más mínima oportunidad con él. ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse un hombre como Derek de un crío como él? A pesar de todo, disfruta demasiado de su compañía y su conversación como para hacer lo más inteligente, apartarse un poco para no cagarla. Conversación tras conversación, Derek le ha ayudado a recuperar la pasión por la historia y le ha abierto el mundo de la mitología y el folclore, cosa en la que piensa especializarse durante su doctorado. Es curioso cómo a principios de semestre no pensaba siquiera en terminar y ahora quiere ir a por el doctorado. Quedarse con el chico iba a ser pedir demasiado.

 

Al menos, cuando muera su cuelgue le quedará un amigo, un colega, con el que compartir conversaciones que pocos más quieren mantener.

 

***

 

El semestre llega a su fin, y con él los exámenes. Las salidas se han reducido casi por completo, pero al menos cruzan un par de mensajes o alguna llamada breve al día. El último día de exámenes, Derek recibe un mensaje.

 

_“Libre por fin!!! Cenamos?”_

 

Derek mira a la pantalla de su teléfono. Mentiría al decir que su estómago no hace un salto extraño cada vez que recibe un mensaje del chico, como si fuese un adolescente de treinta años.

 

_“Claro. Sushi?”_

 

_“Sí, me lo merezco :)”_

 

El restaurante es un poco más fino de lo que acostumbran, pero sin ser nada excesivo. A pesar de que al principio la conversación es algo más lenta que de costumbre, no tardan en coger su ritmo habitual.

-He pedido plaza para hacer el doctorado aquí –suelta de pronto.

 

Derek le mira sorprendido. Ciertamente, Stiles ha cambiado en esos pocos meses que se conocen.

-Cuando te conocí pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer.

-Lo sé, pero… Todo ese rollo de la mitología y las leyendas… Me ha picado el gusanillo, ya ves.

-Me alegro por ti. Se te ve más contento. Espero que consigas la plaza.

-Sí, yo también –responde con media sonrisa.

 

Derek no lo sabe, pero ese día Stiles tiene un plan. Y todo va sobre ruedas.

 

Tras la cena y unos chupitos de sake, ambos emprenden camino a casa. La suave brisa hace que la noche resulte cálida pero agradable. Cuando llegan al apartamento de Derek, este se gira, encarando al chico.

-Bueno…

-Sí.

-Gracias por la cena, no tenías que haberlo hecho –le dice tímido, Derek.

-No ha sido nada, quería invitarte.

 

Hay algo eléctrico entre ellos, un momento en el que mantienen sus miradas, en el que ambos quieren dar un paso adelante pero ambos tienen miedo.

-Derek, ahora ya no eres mi profesor, ¿no?

-No, ya no.

-Bien.

 

Stiles le echa huevos y elimina la distancia entre los dos y le besa. El beso es apenas un choque de labios, pero la falta de reacción por parte de Derek le hace separarse. Derek se le queda mirando con sorpresa. Le ve mordisqueando su labio con fuerza, muerto de vergüenza. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, está demasiado mono todo sonrojado. Sujetándole la cara entre las manos, le atrae hacia él y le besa, esta vez en condiciones.

 

-Dios, llevaba con ganas de besarte desde aquel día en el museo –le confiesa Derek.

 

Stiles se sonroja aún más, escondiéndose en el cuello de Derek.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, el tiempo dirá. Si quieres que lo comprobemos.

 

Se besan de nuevo, aprendiendo la forma en la que encajan sus cuerpos. Bebiéndose con las ganas reprimidas durante meses.

 

 

 

Sin saberlo, dos hermanas muy cotillas fotografían a la nueva pareja. Saben que Derek las gritará por colarse en su apartamento y hacer la foto, del mismo modo que están seguras de  que será el primero en pedirle una copia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
